


On musi wiedzieć

by Harpsigirl



Series: God of War Week 2019 PL [2]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpsigirl/pseuds/Harpsigirl
Summary: God of War Week - Theme 2 - Creatures & enemies - PLAtreus nie spodziewał się spotkania z Freją - ani tego, co zrobiła po odzyskaniu skrzydeł.





	On musi wiedzieć

**Author's Note:**

> Mój fanowski tydzień zaczyna się rozciągać w miesiące...  
Do drugiego motywu - creatures & enemies - postanowiłam podejść z nieco innej strony. W końcu najgorsi wrogowie to ci, z których strony wcale nie spodziewamy się ataku.

Choć od śmierci mamy minęło już kilka miesięcy, dla Atreusa to wciąż był _jej_ ogród. Wcześniej chłopiec niemal zawsze przychodził tu z nią. Potrafili spędzać w ogrodzie całe dnie, pracując, rozmawiając, śmiejąc się…

Ojciec nigdy tu nie przychodził, ani przed śmiercią mamy, ani po niej. Zresztą Atreus nigdy nawet nie pomyślał, by poprosić ojca o pomoc w ogrodowych pracach. To było ich miejsce – jego i mamy.

Jednak teraz, gdy doglądał roślin w samotności, brakowało mu jej jeszcze bardziej. Szczególnie jej głosu – opowiadanych baśni i nuconych pieśni. Gdy więc cisza dawała mu się we znaki, Atreus bezwiednie zaczynał powtarzać zasłyszane melodie…

\- Śpiewałam to Baldurowi, kiedy był mały.

Atreus poderwał się tak szybko, że poczuł zawroty głowy. Dobrze znał ten głos, jednak przez wzgląd na ostatnie wypadki, nie spodziewał się go szybko usłyszeć… Omiatał wzrokiem otaczające polanę drzewa i krzewy, jednak nikogo wśród nich nie dostrzegł.

\- Frejo, wiem, że to ty! – krzyknął zdecydowanie pewniej, niż się czuł. – Pokaż się!

Z początku nic się nie działo. Dopiero po chwili krzewy na skraju ogrodu zaszeleściły i zza zasłony liści wyłoniła się bogini. Gdy tylko wyszła z cienia, cała jej postać rozpromieniła się złotym blaskiem. Atreus zmrużył oczy próbując lepiej przyjrzeć się kobiecie. Gdy dotarło do niego, co właściwie widzi, serce podskoczyło mu do gardła.

\- Odzyskałaś skrzydła! – wykrzyknął.

Freja zatrzymała się.

\- Tak – przyznała cicho. – Odzyskałam dawnego ducha.

Ostatnich słów Atreus nie był taki pewien. Im dłużej przyglądał się Frei, tym bardziej czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Na tle okazałych, złotych jak słońce skrzydeł sylwetka bogini wydawała się wyjątkowo krucha i słaba. Zgarbiona, o szarej zapadniętej twarzy wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej złamaną, niż gdy widział ją ostatnio. Mimo to zacisnął palce na wetkniętym za pasek nożu.

\- Przyszłaś po mojego ojca, prawda?

Freja jednak zacisnęła wargi i pokręciła głową…

A potem wybuchła płaczem.

To zaskoczyło Atreusa nawet bardziej, niż nagłe pojawienie się bogini.

To nie była ta sama kobieta, która przeklęła zabójcę swojego syna.

Wciąż uważnie ją obserwując, Atreus powoli ruszył w jej stronę. Stawiał ostrożnie krok za krokiem, a Freja dalej stała z bezradnie opuszczonymi rękoma, szlochając gwałtownie.

Podniosła wzrok dopiero, kiedy chłopiec stanął tuż przed nią. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Atreus poczuł uścisk w sercu. W jej oczach, zwykle tak ciepłych i spokojnych, było teraz tak wiele cierpienia, tak wiele udręki…

Ręka chłopca opadła z rękojeści. Nie czuł już strachu, jedynie żal i współczucie. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy objął płaczącą boginię w pasie i wtulił się w nią najmocniej, jak tylko potrafił.

Poczuł, jak zaskoczona Freja wstrzymuje oddech. Potem jednak upadła na kolana i odwzajemniła uścisk.

\- Przepraszam… - wyszeptała, po czym znów załkała. Atreus poczuł wsiąkające w tunikę łzy…

I nagłe, oszałamiające pchnięcie w bok.

Odsunął się od Frei i spojrzał w dół. Zobaczył swój własny sztylet, wbity tuż pod sercem aż po samą rękojeść.

Zachwiał się, Freja jednak złapała go i wtuliła we własną pierś.

\- Tak mi przykro… - załkała. – Ale on musi widzieć… Musi poczuć jak to jest…


End file.
